


Lands of the Amazons

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Sliders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: Our group of Sliders end up in the land of Hercules: TLJ.
Kudos: 2





	Lands of the Amazons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 1997, my very first foray into fanfiction writing. This was done on a HTLJ forum. I found it while sorting some literature on my computer and thought I might share it. Hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it way back when.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no monies from either Sliders or HTLJ.

After falling through the vortex Quinn asks if everyone is okay. They all answer yes with a disbelieving nod. It appears as if they have fallen into a paradise. The air is so clean as to taste sweet when inhaled. The grass is of the deepest emerald green they've ever seen and very lush. The patches of trees are full of leaves, blooms and seem to reach the heavens above. In every direction they turn it's the same breathtaking landscape. "Where are we?" asks Quinn.

Wade answers, "Paradise, maybe?"

"I doubt it's paradise. It's just too quiet." warns Maggie.

Rembrandt points to another clearing on the other side of the tree line and says "Maybe we can get some answers from whoever lives over there?"

"Let's just hope they're friendly," comments Quinn.

Thinking of her military training, Maggie volunteers to go first. She has been sliding long enough to know that things aren't always what they appear to be. Because of the eerie stillness, she knows that they're going to have stay alert. They only go a few yards when she steps on something strange. As she is examining the ground closer, she notices that there is a faint line showing where the ground ends and something begins. As she looks closer she sees that the faint line is about 4 feet wide and 5 feet long. It is well covered with twigs, sticks, leaves and even appears to be traveled upon. "What's wrong?" asks Quinn.

"I'm not sure. It seems to be some sort of primitive trap." answers Maggie. With a glance she knows that the right side would be impassible due to a large oak tree. The left side had nothing to block it but she isn't sure if it is going to be wide enough to walk on. As she looks to the others she asks "What do think?"

"Well, I don't think we have much choice. This is the only path and encampment that I see. Let's give a try." answers Wade. Although the left side of the path is a bit smaller in width, they could still manage to walk it. Once on the other side of the trap they could see, due to a small hole in the corner, that the trap is a 10-15 foot pitfall.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Coming through the tree line, they wonder if the encampment is deserted, no one can be seen moving about. "Maybe we should have made our own path. Doesn't seem to be anyone here" comments Wade. Just then, three very muscular women carrying bow and arrows come down from the trees behind, while three women holding spears seem to come from the underbrush. Without a word being spoken, the women led the group towards the encampment.

As the group walks farther into the village they see about a dozen or so women practicing their archery. As far as they could tell, not one of them missed their target. Behind the women is a woman upon a platform. She wears a sleek black leather outfit with a sheer blue cape. Around her waist is a gold belt and on her arms are gold bracers that glimmer in the sunlight. Even while sitting in her chair on the platform she has an air of authority about her. Taking all this in, the group assume that she is either the queen or a leader. She seems to be pleased with the performance of her archers. As the group approaches her the pleasant look is gone, a look of interest replaces it. The woman leading the group spoke, "Queen Apollena, we found these intruders coming through the treeline. What do you want to be done with them?"

"Healthy young prey. Take them to a holding pen." commands the Queen.

"Holding pen?!" Quinn barely has time to say before two women point their spears dangerously close to his throat.

"Silence!" yells Queen Apollena.

"Men have no voice here!" she informs him. Now they tell me Quinn thought to himself. As Maggie attempts to confront the Queen she too is met with two spears ready to defend. Instead of stepping back, Maggie pushes her way through the spears.

"What kind of people are you?" she asks while approaching the Queen.

"We are Amazons!" states the Queen proudly.

"So that gives you the right to treat people this way?" Maggie asks angrily.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you. You see, these are our lands and that is what gives us the right to treat you as we please!" Queen Apollena explains. "If you wish, there is a way that you and the other female can gain your freedoms. But the men will be put into the holding pen." she states. Maggie looks back at the others silently asking what she should do. Not knowing what the Queen has in mind, yet knowing that their options are few, the other three shrug their shoulders leaving it up to Maggie to decide.

Seeing that it is up to her, Maggie decides to find out what the queen has in mind. "What is it?"

"Challenge one of my archers." the Queen simply states.

"What sort of challenge?" Maggie asks warily.

"Throwing a chakram and archery." the queen replies.

"What's a chakram?" asks Maggie.

"You see this ring? This is a chakram. If thrown correctly, it can severe just about anything it comes into contact with. What's your decision?" the Queen asks.

Not needing much time to think about it, with confidence Maggie answers "Alright, I'll take the challenge."

"Then pick your Amazon." commands Queen Apollena. Maggie looks over the line of Amazons just to her left.

"She's the one I'll challenge." she says pointing to the fifth Amazon.

"Engel. Not a very wise choice, would you care to change your mind?" the Queen asks.

"No." is all Maggie would say.

"Very well then, I have given you a fair chance. Keleos, take her to the hut. The challenge will begin in 30 minutes." commands the Queen.

As Maggie is taken to a hut to prepare for the challenge the others are led to the holding pen. Inside is a weary looking man. As Wade, Quinn, and Rembrandt are pushed in, the man slowly looks up to see who is joining him. "Hi there!" the weary man perks up.

"I'm Salmoneous. Where are you from?" he asks.

"Um, not from anywhere close, we're travelers." responds Quinn. What a strange man Wade thinks to herself.

"So they're getting restless?" mumbles Salmoneous.

"Excuse me, what do you mean when you said that they're getting restless?" Wade asks.

"Well you see, they took me prisoner in hopes that they can lure Hercules here. He'd be their greatest hunt." explains Salmoneous.

"Who's Hercules? Why would he be their greatest hunt?" asks Quinn.

"Who's Hercules?! You know, big guy, very strong, helps those..." seeing the looks on their faces Salmoneous trails off. "Anyway. You see, these Amazon beauties lure men away from villages to bring to their encampment to later release into these forests for hunting." Salmoneous explains.

"Hunting? What are they cannibals?" Rembrandt asks.

"Heavens no! It's the thrill of the hunt they love. That's why they only release their captives at the start of dusk. More sporting that way, so they tell me." replies Salmoneous.

"Do you know if anyone has ever escaped?" asks Quinn. "I'm not sure. They've got the forest full of traps. Some of the traps are only for detaining and others, well, are set to kill. Why do you ask? Are you planning on trying to escape? You know, Hercules should be getting here any time now, maybe you should wait for his help." replies Salmoneous.

"Will this Hercules be here within the next hour or so?" Quinn asks glancing inside his jacket at the timer.

"Well, I'm not sure. They sent a messenger out yesterday. He's in Corinth and it's a full day's walk from there." Salmoneous explained.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have the time to wait on your friend." Quinn replies. While Quinn is mentally trying to come up with a plan for all four them to meet up and slide before the timer hits zero, Wade and Rembrandt are wondering how Maggie is doing. Just then the door opens and an Amazon is standing there looking at Wade.

"The Queen has sent for you to come and watch the challenge." she says as she steps back to allow Wade to leave the pen.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Maggie comes out of the hut she is dressed in Amazon attire, with a chakram hooked on her side and a bow with three arrows on her back. Keleos is leading her back to the Queen, for the start of the challenge. Maggie is given a few minutes to practice before the challenge begins.

The first challenge is throwing the chakram. The target is a five foot limb hanging down from a large elm tree about 25 feet away. Engel goes first so Maggie can see how it is suppose to be thrown. She hits the limb and severs about 2 feet off of it. Maggie takes a few moments to recall just what Engel had done before taking her turn of throwing the chakram. Finally she throws the chakram and hits the target, managing to sever about a foot off the limb. Maggie looks over at Queen Apollena to catch her reaction. "Very impressive. Now let's see if you're as good with the bow." The target is about 20 yards away. It appears to be moving. As Maggie raises her bow and shoots the first arrow, she misses the target. With her second arrow, she hits the edge of it. Taking a deep breath and with steady concentration, she manages to hit the target right in the center with the third arrow. As Engel takes her turn, she hits the center of the target with all three arrows.

"Very well done Engel." praises her Queen then she turns towards Maggie, "You have done well, but not well enough to win your freedoms completely. You will not be kept in the pen but you will not be able to leave this encampment either." looking at Maggie she continues "With a little training and practice you will become as good as these women. And you," she says as she turns towards Wade "I'm sure we can find some use for you. You're a bit small to become an Amazon but maybe Hera could use you as a priestess." While saying this Queen Apollena is walking over to the alter set up for Hera. "Now both of you come here and pray to the great goddess Hera." she commands.

"And what if we refuse?" Maggie asks. "Refuse to worship Hera?! How dare you insult me and my tribe. I've been more than generous with you and this is what I get in return? If you do not worship Hera then you'll give me no choice but to release you both into the forest, with the two men, to be hunted. What are your decisions?" the Queen commands in an angry tone.

"I'd rather take my chances in the forests than to stay here and worship your goddess." answers Maggie.

"The same goes for me." answers Wade, wondering how much time they have before they slide out of this world.

"Very well then, Calico, Baucis take them to the forest and release them. They'll need the head start if they want to survive." Queen Apollena commands with an evil smile.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

As Wade and Maggie are released, Keleos and Engel are sent to retrieve the two men. Quinn and Rembrandt exchange looks when they see two Amazons coming towards the holding pen. "Looks like it's time." whispers Quinn.

"How much time do we have?" asks Rembrandt.

"About fifteen minutes" answers Quinn.

"Good luck my friends, you're going to need it." Salmoneous says as Quinn and Rembrandt are led out of the holding pen. Keleos and Engel lead the two men to the edge of the forest. Queen Apollena lets out a war cry as a sign to release the two men. After being released, Quinn looks at the timer and sees that they only have ten minutes to find Wade and Maggie before they have to slide or be stuck on this world for the next twenty-nine years! As they start walking they hear a woman cry out in fear.

"That sounded like Wade." Rembrandt says looking at Quinn.

"Yeah, and it came from this direction." Quinn replies pointing towards the east. The two men take off running in the direction of the cry, trying to keep an eye open for any traps. They come to an abrupt stop when they see Wade. She is on the verge of falling into a pitfall with bamboo spikes at the bottom.

"Hang on Wade. We're coming." Quinn says.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to let go. I just hope this vine can hold out." Wade remarks. Quinn and Rembrandt grab Wade's hands just as the vine snaps.

"Are you alright?" both men ask.

"Yeah, but that was too close. Have you guys seen Maggie?" she asks.

"Not yet. We heard you cry out and came as quick as we could." Quinn replies.

"Which direction did she go in?" asks Rembrandt.

"We were together but my foot got caught in that vine and I fell behind. I thought I heard her cry out right as I slipped." Wade replies. Just then they hear the Amazons war cries and know that they don't have much time to waste. All three decide that they need to catch up with Maggie and fast, the timer only shows them having three minutes left. They take off in the direction Wade had said. Within 5 yards they found Maggie, she was hanging upside down with her foot caught in a rope.

"Stop looking at me and get me down." Maggie demands irritably. Quinn and Rembrandt manage to loosen the rope enough for her to slip her foot out of it. Once on the ground Maggie asks "How much time?"

Quinn takes out the timer and says "Twenty seconds."

Just then, a group of Amazons surrounds them. "Thought you could escape, didn't you?" asks Keleos. "Now we get to have some fun. Take'em girls!" she yells. Quinn holds the timer up and hits the button for the vortex to open just as the Amazons start to advance.

"Let's go!" yells Quinn. The others have no problem in jumping into the vortex as quickly as possible. Quinn turns around and says "Sorry to ruin your fun, ladies." and then jumps into the vortex.

The Amazons are left staring in a trance like state, unsure of what they have just seen. Suddenly a familiar voice breaks the trance, "Am I interrupting something here?" The Amazons turn around with a gleam in their eyes as they see their greatest hunt standing before them...Hercules.

*********************


End file.
